Weapons
P9 Pistol A one handed gun that uses the 9 mm Monsieur - 'ow do you say - Jules Gabriel Verne (February 8, 1828 – March 24, 1905) was a French writair. 'E was k'nown for 'ees wonerfeul stories about ze fiction scientifique, particular 'ees famous Voyages Extraordinaires series, n'est pas? Alors, 'e was also une of the least sexy writairs ever to work in la belle France. Monsieur Verne was born een ze town of Nantes on ze banks of the Loire in western France. As a boy, 'e would look at the ships een ze port and dream of ze travel, while his schoolfriends were making ze chitchat weeth the girls. 'Ees père - eh, how do you say in English - 'ees fathair, was not pleased by zees, believing zat ten year old French boys should be sneaking into cancan shows instead. (Full article...) Recently featured: Alexander Hamilton · UnBooks:The Night I Slept with Björk Archive · Vote for featured articles In the news UnNews remembers Burt Reynolds Photo credit: Fox News It looks like your ad blocker is on UnNews remembers Burt Reynolds (Pictured) Trump blows up the outside world in Soundgarden tribute Supreme Court says Mississippi River is too gay, renames it to Mistersippi Louis C.K. goes outside in George Michael tribute John McCain dies at 81 Metal Machine Music overtakes Chris Gaines as worst selling album of all time Fox News: 9 out of 10 Aretha Franklins are Patti LaBelle Halloween soundtrack arrives in October Madonna is 60. Feel old yet? UnNews Main · Archive Did you know Freud cigar.jpg ... that Sigmund Freud told me he slept with your mother last night? (Pictured) ... that none of the links in this sentence have anything to do with it? ... that anyone who dies at Disneyland receives a free lifetime pass? ... that you can always pay your credit card bills using your credit card? ... that the French Revolution was just a rip-off of the American Revolution? ... Jared Leto fucked your bf and he totally enjoyed it? ... that water is bad for your health because fish have sex in it? ... that Cup Stacking is a real sport? No, really. Archive · Suggest new entries On this day Tastes like chicken October 11: Tasty Birds Day 1581 - The Portuguese are the first to deep fry the tasty dodo 1809 - Famed explorer Meriwether Lewis dies of a gunshot wound. Although it is generally believed to be a suicide, others note that suspicious-looking kiwis were seen lurking in the area. 1890 - Americans stop eating pigeons after an intensive ad campaign by Big Chicken. 1923 - Scientists prove there are no penguins at the north pole, after eating them all. 1989 - McDonald's introduces the Ostrich McNugget and the Fossilized Dodo Tendie, despite heavy protests from environmental groups. 2012 - New York forces the homeless to eat pigeon in exchange for welfare, activists cry fowl. Archive · View today · View tomorrow Be a writer Unfortunately, anyone can edit Uncyclopedia. Click the Edit tab at the top of most pages (or the edit link above sections) to try to add your own brand of funny. If you want to take on other tasks, our introduction will guide you through the basic principles of editing, unless you don't know how to read. There are many resources to help you along the way: How to be funny and not just stupid – for help with that comedy thing Policies and guidelines — for the boring rules no one follows Formatting – for help on editing Requested articles – for inspiration, or lack thereof Village Dump – to throw angry invectives at other users Community portal – for even more resources sub machine gun ammo. Has low damage and slow firing rate. Crossbow The crossbow is the only ’bow’ in the game right no Chorus Это есть наш последний И решительный бой; С Интернационалом Воспрянет род людской! Никто не даст нам избавленья: Ни бог, ни царь и не герой! Добьёмся мы освобожденья Своею собственной рукой. Чтоб свергнуть гнёт рукой умелой, Отвоевать своё добро, – Вздувайте горн и куйте смело, Пока железо горячо! Chorus Довольно кровь сосать, вампиры, Тюрьмой, налогом, нищетой! У вас — вся власть, все блага мира, А наше право — звук пустой ! Мы жизнь построим по-иному – И вот наш лозунг боевой: Вся власть народу трудовому! А дармоедов всех долой! Chorus Презренны вы в своём богатстве, Угля и стали короли! Вы ваши троны, тунеядцы, На наших спинах возвели. Заводы, фабрики, палаты – Всё нашим создано трудом. Пора! Мы требуем возврата Того, что взято грабежом. Chorus Довольно королям в угоду Дурманить нас в чаду войны! Война тиранам! Мир Народу! Бастуйте, армии сыны! Когда ж тираны нас заставят В бою геройски пасть за них – Убийцы, в вас тогда направим Мы жерла пушек боевых! Chorus Лишь мы, работники всемирной Великой армии труда, Владеть землёй имеем право, Но паразиты — никогда! И если гром великий грянет Над сворой псов и палачей, – Для нас всё так же солнце станет Сиять огнём своих лучей. Chorus Vstavay, proklyat′yem zakleymyonny, Ves′ mir golodnykh i rabov! Kipit nash razum vozmushchyonnyy I v smertnyy boy vesti gotov. Ves′ mir nasil′ya my razrushim Do osnovan′ya, a zatem My nash, my novyy mir postroim, – Kto byl nichem, tot stanet vsem. Chorus Eto yest nash posledniy I reshitel′nyy boy; S Internatsionalom vospryanet rod lyudskoy! Nikto ne dast nam izbavlen′ya: Ni bog, ni tsar′ i ne geroy! Dob′yomsya my osvobozhden′ya Svoyeyu sobstvennoy rukoy. Chtob svergnut′ gnyot rukoy umeloy, Otvoyevat′ svoyo dobro, – Vzduvayte gorn i kuyte smelo, Poka zhelezo goryacho! Chorus Dovol′no krov′ sosat′, vampiry, Tyur′moy, nalogom, nishchetoy! U vas — vsya vlast′, vse blaga mira, A nashe pravo — zvuk pustoy! My zhizn′ postroim po-inomu – I vot nash lozung boyevoy: Vsya vlast′ narodu trudovomu! A darmoyedov vsekh doloy! Chorus Prezrenny vy v svoyom bogatstve, Uglya i stali koroli! Vy vashi trony, tuneyadtsy, Na nashikh spinakh vozveli. Zavody, fabriki, palaty – Vsyo nashim sozdano trudom. Pora! My trebuyem vozvrata Togo, chto vzyato grabezhom. Chorus Dovol′no korolyam v ugodu Durmanit′ nas v chadu voyny! Voyna tiranam! Mir Narodu! Bastuyte, armii syny! Kogda zh tirany nas zastavyat V boyu geroyski past′ za nikh – Ubiytsy, v vas togda napravim my zherla pushek boyevykh! Chorus Lish′ my, rabotniki vsemirnoy Velikoy armii truda, Vladet′ zemlyoy imeyem pravo, No parazity — nikogda! I yesli grom velikiy gryanet Nad svoroy psov i palachey, – Dlya nas vsyo tak zhe solntse stanet siyat′ ognyom svoikh luchey. Chorus' Stand up, ones who are branded by the curse, All the world's starving and enslaved! Our outraged minds are boiling, Ready to lead us into a deadly fight. We will destroy this world of violence Down to the foundations, and then We will build our new world. He who was nothing will become everything! Chorus This is our final and decisive battle; With the Internationale humanity will rise up! No one will grant us deliverance, Not god, nor tsar, nor hero. We will win our liberation, With our very own hands. To throw down oppression with a skilled hand, To take back what is ours – Fire up the furnace and hammer boldly, while the iron is still hot! Chorus You've sucked enough of our blood, you vampires, With prison, taxes and poverty! You have all the power, all the blessings of the world, And our rights are but an empty sound! We'll make our own lives in a different way – And here is our battle cry: All the power to the people of labour! And away with all the parasites! Chorus Contemptible you are in your wealth, You kings of coal and steel! You had your thrones, parasites, At our backs erected. All the factories, all the chambers – All were made by our hands. It's time! We demand the return Of that which was stolen from us. Chorus Enough of the will of kings Stupefying us into the haze of war! War to the tyrants! Peace to the people! Go on strike, sons of the army! And if the tyrants tell us To fall heroically in battle for them – Then, murderers, we will point The muzzles of our cannons at you! Chorus Only we, the workers of the worldwide Great army of labour, Have the right to own the land, But the parasites — never! And if the great thunder rolls Over the pack of dogs and executioners, For us, the sun will forever Shine on with its fiery beams. Chorus w, it has damage of about 105; the highest damage of ranged weapons in the game. To balance the damage, it fires slow with the reload time of 6 seconds after each shot. Shotgun All variants are effective at close range firing. The common variant, M860, is a pump acti Russian (Cyrillic) Transliteration (BGN/PCGN) Literal translation Союз нерушимый республик свободных Сплотила навеки Великая Русь! Да здравствует созданный волей народов Единый, могучий Советский Союз! Soyuz nerushimy respublik svobodnykh Splotila naveki velikaya Rus'! Da zdravstvuyet sozdanny voley narodov Yediny, moguchy Sovetsky Soyuz! An unbreakable union of free republics, The Great Russia has welded forever to stand. Long live the creation of the will of the people, The united, mighty Soviet Union! Славься, Отечество наше свободное, Дружбы народов надёжный оплот! Знамя Советское, знамя народное Пусть от победы к победе ведёт! Slav'sya, Otechestvo nashe svobodnoye, Druzhby narodov nadyozhny oplot! Znamya Sovetskoye, znamya narodnoye Pust' ot pobedy k pobede vedyot! Be glorious, our free Motherland, A reliable stronghold of the peoples' friendship! Banner of the Soviets, Banner of the people, May it lead from victory to victory! Сквозь грозы сияло нам солнце свободы, И Ленин великий нам путь озарил: Нас вырастил Сталин — на верность народу, На труд и на подвиги нас вдохновил! Skvoz' grozy siyalo nam solntse svobody, I Lenin veliky nam put' ozaril: Nas vyrastil Stalin – na vernost' narodu, Na trud i na podvigi nas vdokhnovil! Through tempests the sun of freedom shone to us, And the great Lenin illuminated our path, We were raised by Stalin to be true to the people, To labour and heroic deeds he inspired us! Славься, Отечество наше свободное, Счастья народов надёжный оплот! Знамя Советское, знамя народное Пусть от победы к победе ведёт! Slav'sya, Otechestvo nashe svobodnoye, Schast'ya narodov nadyozhny oplot! Znamya Sovetskoye, znamya narodnoye Pust' ot pobedy k pobede vedyot! Be glorious, our free Motherland, A reliable stronghold of the peoples' happiness! Banner of the Soviets, Banner of the people, May it lead from victory to victory! Мы армию нашу растили в сраженьях. Захватчиков подлых с дороги сметём! Мы в битвах решаем судьбу поколений, Мы к славе Отчизну свою поведём! My armiyu nashu rastili v srazhen'yakh, Zakhvatchikov podlykh s dorogi smetyom! My v bitvakh reshayem sud'bu pokoleny, My k slave Otchiznu svoyu povedyom! We grew our army in battles, We will sweep the vile invaders out of the way! We shall in battle decide the fate of generations, We shall lead to glory our Motherland! Славься, Отечество наше свободное, Славы народов надёжный оплот! Знамя Советское, знамя народное Пусть от победы к победе ведёт! Slav'sya, Otechestvo nashe svobodnoye, Slavy narodov nadyozhny oplot! Znamya Sovetskoye, znamya narodnoye Pust' ot pobedy k pobede vedyot! Be glorious, our free Motherland, A reliable stronghold of the peoples' glory! Banner of the Soviets, Banner of the people, May it lead from victory to victory! on with the medium range, but has a slower firing rate. The opposite is the SK12, which has worse range but since semi-automatic, it has better firing rate. The M88C is above the other two in damage and firing range, but has a lower mag size and can be equipped with a sight. Assault Rifle High range weapons with enough stopping\ Sniper Rifle High range weapons with a better output if you know what you are doing. All 7 use the same sniper rifle ammo, and there are 4 bolt action snipers. All spawn natur Russian (Cyrillic) Transliteration (BGN/PCGN) Literal translation Союз нерушимый республик свободных Сплотила навеки Великая Русь! Да здравствует созданный волей народов Единый, могучий Советский Союз! Soyuz nerushimy respublik svobodnykh Splotila naveki velikaya Rus'! Da zdravstvuyet sozdanny voley narodov Yediny, moguchy Sovetsky Soyuz! An unbreakable union of free republics, The Great Russia has welded forever to stand. Long live the creation of the will of the people, The united, mighty Soviet Union! Славься, Отечество наше свободное, Дружбы народов надёжный оплот! Знамя Советское, знамя народное Пусть от победы к победе ведёт! Slav'sya, Otechestvo nashe svobodnoye, Druzhby narodov nadyozhny oplot! Znamya Sovetskoye, znamya narodnoye Pust' ot pobedy k pobede vedyot! Be glorious, our free Motherland, A reliable stronghold of the peoples' friendship! Banner of the Soviets, Banner of the people, May it lead from victory to victory! Сквозь грозы сияло нам солнце свободы, И Ленин великий нам путь озарил: Нас вырастил Сталин — на верность народу, На труд и на подвиги нас вдохновил! Skvoz' grozy siyalo nam solntse svobody, I Lenin veliky nam put' ozaril: Nas vyrastil Stalin – na vernost' narodu, Na trud i na podvigi nas vdokhnovil! Through tempests the sun of freedom shone to us, And the great Lenin illuminated our path, We were raised by Stalin to be true to the people, To labour and heroic deeds he inspired us! Славься, Отечество наше свободное, Счастья народов надёжный оплот! Знамя Советское, знамя народное Пусть от победы к победе ведёт! Slav'sya, Otechestvo nashe svobodnoye, Schast'ya narodov nadyozhny oplot! Znamya Sovetskoye, znamya narodnoye Pust' ot pobedy k pobede vedyot! Be glorious, our free Motherland, A reliable stronghold of the peoples' happiness! Banner of the Soviets, Banner of the people, May it lead from victory to victory! Мы армию нашу растили в сраженьях. Захватчиков подлых с дороги сметём! Мы в битвах решаем судьбу поколений, Мы к славе Отчизну свою поведём! My armiyu nashu rastili v srazhen'yakh, Zakhvatchikov podlykh s dorogi smetyom! My v bitvakh reshayem sud'bu pokoleny, My k slave Otchiznu svoyu povedyom! We grew our army in battles, We will sweep the vile invaders out of the way! We shall in battle decide the fate of generations, We shall lead to glory our Motherland! Славься, Отечество наше свободное, Славы народов надёжный оплот! Знамя Советское, знамя народное Пусть от победы к победе ведёт! Slav'sya, Otechestvo nashe svobodnoye, Slavy narodov nadyozhny oplot! Znamya Sovetskoye, znamya narodnoye Pust' ot pobedy k pobede vedyot! Be glorious, our free Motherland, A reliable stronghold of the peoples' glory! Banner of the Soviets, Banner of the people, May it lead from victory to victory! ally except for the AWM which are found in crates. SMG weapons Sub machines guns are the most common guns you will see In the buildings. They have high firing rates but do little damage. They are best suited for suppresive fire. All use the 9 mm ammo and have a damage per shot around that of a pistol. The last one is also mounted in a variety of vehicles and uses the same ammunition. Melee weapons these weapons are a bit farther ranged than your punch, but focus on hitting. They all have same range, and take at least half health if without armor. They are best for sneak attacks as you do not want to rush in with a brick against someone else, even with level 3 armor. The pot cover has been known to deflect bullets but is a rare occurrence and as such, it is best to not rely on it.